Mildred Hudkins
Mildred Hudkins * Fornavn: Mildred * Mellomnavn: 'Nicole * '''Etternavn: '''Vinterblom Hudkins * '''Alder: '''13 år * '''Fødselsdato:'5. august * 'Stavhånd: '''Høyre * '''Arv:'Halvblods * 'Nasjonalitet: '''Britisk * '''Bosted: '''Født og oppvokst i Hudkins Castle, ikke langt fra Yorkshire. Bor i Irland. * '''Språk og aksent: '''Engelsk med kraftig Yorkshire-aksent Magi og Galtvort * '''Tryllestav: '''10 tommer, eik, med kjerne av enhjørningshår. Spenstig, og fabelaktig til duellering * '''Hus: '''Griffing * '''Skyttsverge: '''Foreløpig ukjent. Vil bli en kattunge * '''Styrke innen skolefagene: '''Flyving og formler * '''Svakhet innen skolefagene: '''Eliksirer, magihistorie og urtologi * '''Utdanning:'Hun har tatt fatt på sin utdannelse på Galtvort med stor iver. Men ettersom tiden har gått, gjør hun lite lekser, ofte fordi hun ikke får med seg at noe blir gitt, eller glemmer det med det samme hun går ut fra klasserommet. Hun irriterer en god del av lærerne, og hun prøver ikke alltid så hardt som hun kanskje burde. I mange (de fleste) fag ligger hun nærmere stryk. I de fleste praktiske fagene derimot er det ikke noe å si på hverken innsats eller resultater. * '''Hambuse: '''Som mange andre er Mildred livredd edderkopper. Hun takler ikke synet av dem, og blir helt hysterisk av den mest mikroskopiske edderkopp du kan finne. * '''Rumpeldunk: Hun har stor interesse av sporten og trener iherdig som jager. Koordinasjonen hennes er det ikke noe å si på, men flyveferdighetene hennes er og blir middelmådige. Hun er jo da selv fastbestemt på at hun skal spille på det irske landslaget en dag. Utseende * Hår: 'Håret hennes er lysebrunt, noe hun har fra moren. Håret er stritt, og helt vanlig blankt og når henne midt på øvre halvdel av ryggen. Det er som regel løst, for alt annet enn enkle hårstrikk regnes som dill-dall. * 'Øyne:Øynene hennes er store og blå-grønne. De er plassert akkurat der øyne skal sitte i ansiktet. * 'Ansikt og hud: '''Ansiktet hennes er rundt, med barnlige runde kinn, og et smilehull plassert på hver side. Huden er lett fregnete, men ellers er den naturlig blek. * '''Kropp:'Kroppen hennes er middels høy for alderen. Hun er en smule lubben, men ikke så mye at det blir lagt merke til. * 'Klær:'Hun går i skoleuniformen, enkelt og greit. Dette er fordi hun er ytterst stolt av skolen og huset sitt, men også fordi hun bryr seg midt i ryggen om klær og mote. Hvis hun mot formodning skal vise seg i noe annet, er det mest sannsynlig jeans sammen med en genser eller t-skjorte i en skrikende farge. Dill-dall er oppskrytt og noe hun ser seg for god for. Det samme er selvfølgelig sminke. Personen Mildred ''Drittunge, sta, sinneproblemer, tyr lett til vold, nysgjerrig, ertende, humor, omtenksom, eventyrlysten''Hun er ei livlig, glad, nysgjerrig og utålmodig jente full av energi, noe som fører til at hun havner i trøbbel mer enn godt er. Distré er hun også av og til, så både lekser og avtaler er som regel glemt i samme øyeblikk de er avtalt. Overfor vennene sine har hun vokst seg til å bli nokså omsorgsfull, når hun ikke er sur på dem for noe hun selv egentlig har gjort da så klart. Det er ikke så mange venner i kretsen, men noen bør jo nevnes. Bestevennen Daniel; De er aldri langt unna hverandre. Der den ene er, er som regel den andre. Omsorgsfulle Alex. Jenta som har måttet sitte gjennom mer sutring og klaging fra Mildred enn noen annen på hele skolen. Damien som alltid får frem en latter. Og så klart storesøsteren Freya. Når ting ikke går hennes vei, har hun lett for å bli både furten og sint. Hun er ikke så flink med ord, så når noe blir vanskelig blir hun heller sint enn å snakke om det. I hvert fall heller enn å gråte. Nå skal det sies at hun har store problemer med autoriteter. Se for deg den mest nesevise drittungen du kan tenke deg og gang det med sånn 3-4 så er du på høyde med Mildred. Her skal ingen respekteres før de har gjort seg fortjent til det. Hun er en hissigpropp, det skal man ikke legge skjul på. Får hun følelsen av at noen gjør narr eller er lite ålreite, kan hun bli nærmest latterlig sint. Her tyr hun også fort til vold. Det faller ikke like naturlig for henne som det gjorde før, men det skjer fort fra tid til annen. Ja, hun har faktisk modnet litt hun også. Hun er mer enn vant til søsken-krangling, så det å krangle eller sloss med noen på sin egen alder er ikke noe hun skyr unna. Mister hun først beherskelsen, kan hun fort lange ut mot en eldre elev også. Hun roer seg derimot temmelig fort, bare man vet hvordan en skal takle henne.Endringene i familiesituasjonen den siste tiden har først til nokså omfattende tillits-problemer. Har hun først knyttet bånd med noen, kan de bare prøve å forlate henne.Da vil de straks få en ytterst fornærmet eller rett ut forbanna Mildred på nakken. Jenta har nok flere ting hun misliker enn faktisk liker på skolen, om man skal tolke det hun klager over direkte. Men ikke la deg lure helt. Riktignok klager hun over nesten alt mellom himmel og jord av og til, men hun elsker skolen og kunne aldri tenkt seg å være et annet sted. Familie Hudkins-familien er en av de gamle fullblods-slektene. Ingen gomper i den familien, nei. De er bosatt nært hverandre, i og rundt Yorkshire, med Hudkins Castle som senter. De er nokså isolert fra andre mennesker, så barna i slekta har vokst opp med stort sett bare hverandre som lekekamerater. Barna er også mindre fordomsfulle enn de voksne, så her er alle inkludert, selv om de vokse ikke tåler ansiktet på hverandre. Som det ofte er forbundet med de gamle familiene, har også Hudkins en stor formue. Rettere sagt: Hadde. Etter årevis med ødsling med penger har formuen skrumpet inn til nærmest ikke-eksisterende. Dette har ført til at familien ikke lenger kan vedlikeholde Hudkins Castle, og det forfaller rundt dem, samtidig som de siste pengene renner ned i sluket. Så Hudkins-slekta er ikke videre velstående lenger, og har fått et ordtak oppkalt etter seg: «Ta en Hudkins». Dette vil da si å få penger til å fordufte, uten annen forklaring enn å trekke på skuldrene og si «Hadde noe å bruke dem på!» Hudkins-familien kan man rett og slett beskrive som sær. De har opp gjennom tiden vært jevnt representert i alle de fire husene ved Galtvort. Flere har gjort det godt her i livet. Mang en høy stilling i Magidepartementet og andre organisasjoner er besatt av en Hudkins. De er også representert i Azkaban, og diverse andre anstalter for folk som ikke er helt god i hodet. Noen dødsetere har de også i rekkene. Blant annet hennes onkel Devan, som ble avslørt for ikke lenger enn tre år siden. I desperat forsøk på å flykte unna, kastet han rundt seg med våder, og flere i familien kom til skade. Snakke om hendelsen gjør familien sjelden, og Mildred minst av alle. Dette er fordi han frem til denne hendelsen var, i hennes øyne, den kuleste personen i verden. Mildreds egen familie er ikke av de minste. Hudkins-familien er de hun har vokst opp med. Hennes far (Mickael Hudkins), en fullblods trollmann og eldst i sin generasjon i familien og dermed rettmessig arving til Hudkins Castle, valgte i sin tid å gifte seg med Mildreds mor (Penelope Wonder), som er gompefødt. Dette har resten av slekta satt ekstremt lite pris på. Nettopp derfor er Mildred's egen grein av familien ikke helt på talefot med resten av slekta, men alle familier har vel noen sorte får. De er mer eller mindre for blodsvikere å regne. Mickael og Penelope i større grad enn ungene vel og merke. Mildred og søsknene er i mye større grad akseptert av slekta. Faren var alltid opptatt av å holde familien sammen, og ideen om en sunn kjernefamilie, med faste aktiviteter og tradisjoner. Moren hennes kom og dro. Noen uker var hun der, mens det neste året stakk hun til Brasil for å forske på drager, eller noe lignende. Hun er vant til å være minstemann, siden hun er oppvokst som minstemann i en søskenflokk på 7. Kenneth er eldst. Tidligere elev i Smygard, og har nå flyttet hjemmefra og giftet seg. Så kommer Hannah, som nettopp har fullført skolegangen sin ved Galtvort, også hun i Smygard. Hun "flyktet" hjemmefra så fort hun ble myndig, og opplever for tiden det Egypt har å by på av eldgammel magi. Deretter kommer tvillingene Blane og Henry, som gikk sine første år på Galtvort, begge i Smygard, men ble så overført til Durmstrang, hvor de nå går sitt sjette år. Så kommer Tom, som går sitt femte år ved Durmstrang og til slutt Fredrick som går år 4 ved samme skole. Mildred har alltid vært ekstremt glad i familien sin, på godt og vondt. Hun krangler med søsknene, slik søsken gjerne gjør, og det så busta (og gnister) fyker. Det har ført til mangt et besøk på St. Mungos... Med en mildt sagt oppgitt far oppi det hele, som til tider ikke har visst hvor han skal gjøre av seg. Til tross for dette, har familien holdt sammen. Under første trollmannskrig støttet store deler av Hudkins-familien den mørke sida. Mildred’s foreldre gikk også her mot strømmen. De gikk begge i dekning med det samme, i frykt for sine egne og sine første barns liv. Etter dette har hennes mor aldri klart helt å slå seg til ro. Etter at unge nr 6 ble født, skal hun trolig ha sagt noe ala "Nei, søren heller. Jeg vil noe annet med livet enn å være stuck hjemme med en ny unge annenhvert år!". Etter det har det vært lite å se av henne i perioder. Hun dukket opp tidsnok til å dumpe av Mildred da hun ble født, før hun satte på dør nok en gang. Under sitt første år på Galtvort, snublet hun og den nye venninnen Freya Vinterblom over en medlajong i en av Galtvorts mange korridorer. Det var en av den typen som kan åpnes og settes inn et fotografi. Fotografiet i denne viste to jenter på fem og fire år, i en eng omgitt av høyt siv, leende løpende mot kameraet. Dette var ingen ringere enn Freya og Mildred. Etter mangfoldige brev hjem viste det seg at de er søstre. Avkom av Freayas far og Mildreds mor, en elskovaffære som varte i tre års tid. Så slik sett måtte de begge fra den dag av omformulere hele sin familie-historikk. Mildred er slett ikke en Hudkins. Hun er datter av Georg Vinterblom og Penelope Wonder (gift Hudkins). Den lille familien har flyttet sammen, og forsøker etter beste evne å skape et sunt familie-miljø for jentene. Det er jo ikke så lett. Mildreds far (Mickael) har brutt alle bånd med Mildred og hennes mor, noe som gjør at Mildred føler seg forlatt av den ene faste omsorgspersonen hun har hatt hele livet. Moren er rastløs og lengter etter å reise ut på ny, men avventer utålmodig på at jentene skal falle til ro. Georg gjør sitt beste for å skape trygge rammer. Mildred og Freya har knyttet sterke bånd med hverandre oppi alt dette.Kategori:GriffingKategori:Halvblods